


Text me

by SlowPath



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Chatting & Messaging, Dick Pics, Embarrassment, Happy, M/M, Strangers, Writing this at work, texting random numbers is a good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowPath/pseuds/SlowPath
Summary: Tyler saw nothing wrong with sending his dick pic to a random phone number he found on the back of a bus seat. I mean, it's not like he's ever gonna meet the person, right?





	1. A strangers number

"Text me your dick and I will rate it - 202-555-0128" was scribbled on the back of the bus seat. The black marker was faded, so it must have been quite old. Tyler hated it when kids would write stuff like this and ruin the already crappy bus seats. But there's not much he can really do about it. He had other things to worry about. 

He stood up and got off at the next stop. All he wanted to do was to go home and just sleep for days. But he had another 11 hour workday waiting for him tomorrow, so no sleeping in for him. He loved working at Gamestop, but sometimes it was just a bit too much. He climbed up the 4 flights of stairs and opened his door. Dark, as always. He took of his shoes and jacket, placing it neatly on the hook. 

Tyler decided against spending the rest of his night in the kitchen and ordered some food from McDonald's. He spent the next 30 minutes just scrolling through reddit until the food arrived. By the time it got there, he was nearly asleep and was quite confused when the man called him and said he has the food. After a few second it all clicked and he walked outside. He got his food, thanked the man and made his way over to the bed. The food was smelling incredible and Tylers mouth was already watering. It only took him 10 minutes to finish the food and throw the trash away.

He took off his clothes, leaving only a pair of boxers on and crawled under the covers. Before falling completely asleep he set an alarm for 7AM. He sighted and put away his phone. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

He woke up the next morning and instantly realized he hadn't heard his alarm. He checked the time and it was 8.42. Fuck. He was supposed to open the store at 9 o'clock. He called a taxi before putting on some random clothes he found and making a run for it. Luckily the taxi driver was already waiting for him and Tyler just jumped in.

"Step it," he said before falling back on his seat. He felt drowsy and was thinking of taking a short nap on the back seat. Tyler made it to work 1 minutes before 9. He was sweaty, smelly and rather tired, but he was there. Not 5 minutes after opening the store, a horde of Chinese tourist came in, and Tyler just sighted. A fun day was waiting for him.


	2. I'm never goingt to meet him

Getting to work so late meant he hadn't had the time to buy himself food. And since he was working alone, he didn't really have a choice to just leave and get some. So he spent the next 11 hours mostly starving. He managed to find some breakfast bars his boss had left there. Oh, and cold tea. Better than nothing. 

It had to be one of the most boring work days he's had in a while. Nothing happened, not even the fire alarm went off. Sure, getting paid to essentially scroll Reddit is pretty sweet, but at the same time spending 11 hours doing nothing does get painfully boring. So when the clock finally reached 8PM, he dashed out. Having already counted the money and finishing the report 15 minutes ago, all he had to do was close the door, put on the alarm and free he was. At least for the next day and a half. 

He reached the bus stop and sat down, waiting for his bus. He soon realized he had managed to forget his headphones at home. Luckily the bus was already stopping in front of him, so he got up and stepped on the bus. He took the same seat as yesterday, in the far back. To his surprise, the writing was still there. 

"Text me your dick and I will rate it - 202-555-0128"

Tyler, being the nervous 18 year old, had never really showed anyone his dick. He wasn't self-conscious about it, but he was little bit curious what others would think about it. So he scribbled the number down before leaving the bus. Maybe it was a punch of little kids who were going to make fun of him. The handwriting was quite messy, but it seemed more like drunk-messy than child-messy. He was pondering about sending the picture the whole way up to his apartment. Once he got inside and closed the door, he decided. He took off his shoes and jacket and walked to his bathroom. And then he just stood there.

Should it be soft or hard? What angle? Should he even send it? What if it was a bunch of kids, who are going to go to the police and say he sexually harassed them? Fuck it. His curiosity got the best of him. 

So he turned on the little light he had in the bathroom and opened some porn on his phone. He decided going soft would be rather weird. Not like this isn't, but still. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the video open on his phone. Just before he got too far into it, he opened the camera and took a picture. He opened the messaging app and typed in the number. He attached the picture and was thinking if he should add some text as well. He decided "here you go" was a nice little message to add. Now is the last change to back out, Tyler thought to himself. But you know what? He was tired and hungry and wanted to know how a stranger would rate his dick. It's not like he's ever going to meet this person. So he sent it.


End file.
